Cracmole
by Aelim
Summary: Os/Ficlet - Si Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre de Poudlard... Dans le cadre du défi Letters, no Letters de YodasGang sur Manyfics


**Titre: **Letters, no letters – Pansy Parkinson

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: **Pansy Parkinson

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre: **Drama/Humor

**Note: **Quatrième OS-Ficlet que j'ai écrit pour le recueil _Letters, no letters_ avec Vilain-garçon, Co'Leen Dig, Marie et Selon-Scrat. Le principe était d'écrire ce qui serait arrivé si tel ou tel personnage, tiré au sort n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard en moins d'une page.

Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS sur notre compte Manyfics (YodasGang) et sur certains de leurs comptes .

* * *

**Si Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas reçu sa lettre:**

**15 juin 1991** Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui Maman m'a emmenée sur le chemin de traverse pour faire couper mes cheveux. La coiffeuse n'a rien écouté de ce que je lui ai dit. C'est moche. Je déteste cette coiffeuse. Je vais lui lancer une malédiction pour la punir.  
J'ai dit à Papa que j'avais l'air d'un garçon avec cette tête, il dit que j'étais toujours la plus belle. Il m'adore, et moi aussi!

**19 juin 1991 **Cher journal,  
Hier c'était mon anniversaire. J'ai eu plein de cadeaux. Je ne vais pas tous les écrire, ça serait trop long. Mais Papa m'a offert un bijou en or. C'est le plus beau cadeau, "pour la plus belle des petites filles" il a dit.  
Dans quelques mois je vais rentrer à Poudlard, ma lettre doit arriver vers juillet ou août normalement. J'espère que j'apprendrais des sorts trop forts pour maudire tous ceux que j'aime pas.

**10 juillet 1991** Cher journal,  
Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit. J'étais partie un moment chez Milicent, elle était venue à mon anniversaire. Elle n'est pas très intéressante mais elle fait tout ce que je veux. Et elle est beaucoup moins belle que moi, son frère aussi mais je pense qu'il est amoureux de moi. C'est normal de toute façon parce que je suis beaucoup plus belle que toutes les personnes de sa famille. J'étais contente de rentrer, Papa m'a dit que je lui avait manqué.

Elle a un chat par contre. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat. Il est resté avec moi toute la semaine quand j'étais là-bas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprends.

**15 juillet 1991** Cher journal,  
Tracey est venue à la maison aujourd'hui. Avant je l'aimais bien mais maintenant non. Elle a cassé une de mes bagues en la faisant enfler pour la passer à son pouce. C'est une sang-mélée en plus. Donc je l'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe. C'est à moitié vrai. Et puis son pouce il est gros!  
Moi j'ai essayé de la réparer en volant la baguette de Maman mais ça n'a pas marché.  
Je ne veux plus la voir. Je la déteste.

Papa va me racheter une bague encore plus belle. C'est le meilleur!

**20 juillet 1991** Cher journal,  
Je suis quand même allée à l'anniversaire de Tracey, mais c'était juste parce que Milicent et Daphnée y étaient. Elles se sont amusées à faire tomber les enfants des voisins, c'est des moldus. Elles se concentraient pour faire voler la balle vers eux et ils se la prenaient dans la figure. C'était très drôle.

Quand je suis rentrée j'ai pleuré.

**21 juillet 1991** Cher journal,  
Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté de l'anniversaire. Quand elles embêtaient les moldus, Daphnée et Milicent m'ont dit de faire pareil. J'ai pas réussi.  
Alors j'ai lancé le ballon très fort dans la figure du garçon. Il a pleuré. Elles ont rigolé. Mais j'ai peur.

**27 juillet 1991** Cher journal,  
Daphnée m'a écrit aujourd'hui. Elle a reçu sa lettre. Je lui ai dit que moi aussi. J'ai menti.

**30 juillet 1991** Cher journal,  
Maman dit que Milicent et Tracey ont reçu leur lettre et que je devrais l'avoir aussi depuis hier. Elle me surveille tout le temps, ça m'inquiète.

**15 aout 1991 **Cher journal,  
Papa n'est pas rentré à la maison pour manger ce soir. Quand je suis allée le voir pour qu'il me dise bonne nuit il m'a grondé. Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus?

**01 septembre 1991** Cher journal,  
On est le premier septembre. Je n'ai pas de lettre. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Maman m'a traitée de moldue ce matin. J'ai entendu Papa prononcer le mot cracmol quand je suis partie. J'ai peur.  
Papa dit que je dois partir. Je vais chez Grand-mère.

**05 septembre 1991** Cher journal,  
Je suis bien installée chez Grand-mère. Elle ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai volé sa baguette pour m'entraîner, je vais essayer de jeter un sort.

**27 novembre 1992** Cher journal,  
Je me suis réveillée à St Mangouste il y a quelques heures. Apparemment je suis endormie depuis plus d'un an. Grand-mère dit que j'ai fait des bêtises avec sa baguette. Quand elle m'a dit ça j'ai été très contente. Si je me suis retrouvée à St Mangouste pour avoir joué avec la baguette ça veux peut-être dire que je peux faire de la magie.

**30 novembre 1992** Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui je suis rentrée chez Grand-mère. Elle m'a acheté un chat "pour que je ne l'embête plus en traînant dans ses pattes" elle a dit. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que le chat me comprenait et que tous les chats m'aimaient bien et c'était comme si ils me parlaient. Elle m'a dit que j'étais bien une sale cracmole. J'ai pleuré.

**01 décembre 1992 **Cher journal,  
J'ai reçu une lettre de Papa. Je vais la coller ici puis brûler ce carnet pourri. Je déteste le monde entier, ces moldus idiots, ces sales sangs-de-bourbes, ces sangs-purs consanguins, ces cramols... Je déteste tout le monde.

_St Mangouste le 30 novembre 1992_

_Pansy, nous ne sommes pas venus te voir avec Maman quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Enfin, nous sommes passés une fois quand tu dormais._

_Nous avons une grande nouvelle. Tu as un petit frère. Il a deux mois. Il fait déjà des étincelles quand il tient une baguette dans ses mains. C'est un sorcier. Un vrai._

_Tu es maintenant assez grande pour comprendre que nous ne voulons plus que tu rentre à la maison. Ta présence pourrait nuire au développement de ton frère et en faire un cracmol comme toi._

_Ne nous écrit plus._

_Ne cherche pas à nous joindre._

_Tu nous a fait assez honte comme ça._

_Bisous._

_Papa_

Un feu de cheminée, des pages qui brûlent, l'encre qui s'efface. Des cendres.

* * *

**Voilà le dernier OS que j'ai écrit pour ce recueil mais il reste encore le bonus... Choisir un personnage qui recevait une lettre de Poudlard alors qu'il n'était pas sorcier dans le livre... Et là... C'est un peu parti en cacahuète... A bientot!**

**Amour**

**Cœur**

**Joie**

**Aelim.**


End file.
